


Make Believe

by Catchinglikekerosene



Series: Universe 3: Living Trauma [6]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchinglikekerosene/pseuds/Catchinglikekerosene
Summary: Becca and Ethan are cuddling in the chalet, fantasizing about what their meeting would be like if they were normal people. Set in OHSY Chapter 14.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Series: Universe 3: Living Trauma [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137896
Kudos: 9





	Make Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Since I clearly didn’t know when to shut up I’ll keep this short… These two have a ton of baggage. 
> 
> Also, the way this fic is written is the format of my original work, bouncing back and forth between timelines. That being said, I’d really appreciate your critiques on how this reads and what could be done better!!

As the blizzard raged on outside the New Hampshire ski chalet, Ethan and Becca were safe and illuminated by the subtle warmth of the fireplace in his suite. The pair were only a few hours into a night-long getaway from the hospital, tasked with administering round-the-clock-care to their patient until it was safe enough to phone for an airlift. With the thick double door of Ethan’s penthouse suite closed, the two were locked away; both overtly aware of their close proximity and neither wanting to take for granted this precious moment alone and away from Edenbrook’s prying eyes. 

Looking up at the man she’s come to adore over the last year, Becca took note of the pink flush of his cheeks and soft hunger in his azure eyes as he stood before her, back to the large window with flurries swirling about in the wind. The previous work and family-related tensions that surrounded the two doctors had visibly vanished the moment the golden lock was flipped. 

“I don't know if we've ever had a night like this, so far away from all the daily pressure of Edenbrook,” she mused, gravity pulling her closer to him.

Ethan couldn’t help but smile. His hand reaching out to graze her’s ever so gently, lingering, slightly hesitant to claim her as his own. “I know. It's almost like we can be normal people.”

“Hah!” she sneered with her signature smirk and a twinkle in her amber eye while squeezing the tips of his fingers as they laced with hers. “Normal people? What's that like?” 

After everything they have been through in the last year and a half, neither of them could ever revert back to a customarily ‘normal’ life. Deep down both Becca and Ethan knew a conventional existence was never written in the stars for them. 

He let out a breathy chuckle at her dubious words. Ethan glanced at the mahogany desk to his right, his eyes catching an unopened tin of caramel corn. He let her go for the briefest second, walking over to pop open the lid. 

Turning back to Becca he said, “I'm fairly sure it involves drinking beer and eating popcorn.” He tilted the container towards her, the sweet scent overflowing her senses.

“Right... in the penthouse suite at a high-end ski resort.” She let out a dry giggle as she swept up a handful of the sticky snack.

Ethan shrugged, a glimmer dancing mischievously around his irises, “Well, maybe  _ 'normal plus'. _ ”

She crunched down on a handful of sweet popcorn as she debated her next words.

Ever since the memorial, the atmosphere between them had been full of confidence and intimate honesty. Becca knew she could tell Ethan anything without fear of retribution - well,  _ almost  _ anything. She still wasn’t entirely sure she could bear her heart’s truest desires; Ethan  _ did _ have a track record of rejecting her. His words from last week were still fresh. A small part of her still worried once that enough time had passed he would revert back to their old ways. Even with all the small qualms, Becca chose to take the leap. 

“What do you think it would be like for us? If we were just... normal?” She shyly looked around the room, wondering what it would be like for them to be here under different circumstances. 

“You mean if we'd met some other way?” His voice lowered as he asked the rhetorical question “If I wasn't your boss?”

“If we weren't doctors at all. If we were different people entirely…” Becca trailed, her brown eyes met his dazzling blues. “Who would you be?” 

Ethan moved to sit on the oversized upholstered couch, pulling Becca down down with him. The jolting motion was gentle, yet her insides erupted with butterflies; just like it did whenever she was close to him. Becca’s side collided into his chest, catching wafts of sandalwood and orange that was so distinctly  _ Ethan _ . The pair shifted on the couch, finding their comfort. Becca leaned back into his chest, wrapping his arm around her and snuggling into his side as he pretended to consider her question.

“Well, I used to want to be a detective.” Ethan tilted his head to look down at her, running the backs of his fingers against her pink cheek. She leaned into his touch, savoring the tender warmth she’d never tire of. “I think you knew that;” the words were low and velvet soft.

Becca  _ did _ know that. Ethan’s dad told her the day they unintentionally met about his son’s childhood dream, along with some other accolades about Ethan. Her cheeks flushed and heart warmed at the thought of Ethan speaking about her with his father. Though she couldn’t help the gnawing feeling of,  _ What were the other things left unsaid?  _

His words pulled her from her thoughts. “So, maybe I would be a hard-bitten Boston detective.” Ethan continued the fantasy, “and one day you'd walk in with a problem that the law couldn't help you with.”

Becca chuckled. “I haven't seen too many of those movies, but I'm not sure that sounds any less complicated than what we already have.” 

“You have a point,” he agreed as his arms wrapped tightly around her and placed a kiss to the top of her hair. “But indulge me.”

She made a circular motion with her hand for him to continue. 

> _ A dark and stormy night, Ethan was holed up in his office with a stiff drink watching the rain slosh over the relentless Boston streets. Nobody was waiting for him at home. His dog was in Providence with his father. Ethan was alone and yet content with being lonely.  _
> 
> _ Until she walked in.  _
> 
> _ He heard her before he ever laid eyes on Rebecca Lao. The fabric of her umbrella struggling to be flipped from inside out, heels clacking against the wood so fast he predicted she’d trip. The harsh raps stopped and he assumed his deduction was correct. Ethan polished off his drink as he turned round, and low and behold there Becca stood in the threshold about to knock.  _

Ethan told her of the scenario playing out in his mind like an old film reel; “You have a case. Your roommate never came home and the police said they can’t be considered a missing person. But you just know something happened, so you hired me.” He had a proud grin cemented on his features that she couldn’t see. 

Becca chewed on her bottom lip, digesting the theory. “You’re a P.I.?” 

“Are you questioning my fantasy?” He raised his brow. 

Becca scoffed as she shifted closer into him, “Yes.”

> _ “Can I help you?” He asked incredulously. The hour was late and he wasn’t in the mood for company.  _
> 
> _ She eyed him up and down, inspecting. Taking in how his brown suspenders matched his dress shoes and complimented the blue of his trousers and stood out against his white shirt, his tie was loosened, his sports coat discarded on the couch in the corner, and his eyes dark and critical. “Are you Detective Ramsey?”  _
> 
> _ He placed the crystal back on the mahogany desk, “Who’s asking?”  _
> 
> _ “Someone who’s roommate never returned home.” Becca stepped further into the small office, shifting her purse from one arm to the other.  _
> 
> _ “Did you go to the police?”  _
> 
> _ “Yes, twice. Nothing they could do to help for a few more days but by then it could be too late.”  _
> 
> _ Ethan took his place behind his desk. “Does she have any enemies? Anyone who’d want to do her harm?” The questions flew out of his mouth quickly, his brain already running through the most likely of scenarios.  _
> 
> _ “ _ He _ ,” she corrected, liberally taking the seat across from him as if he’d extended an invitation to join him in contemplation.  _
> 
> _ Just from that one word Ethan deduced he was dealing with a runaway lover. He made an indistinguishable note on his notepad, the list of possibilities narrowing.  _
> 
> _ “No, everyone loves Bryce,” she said with such certainty, Ethan couldn’t help but be skeptical. “He wouldn’t just disappear for two days without telling me. He’s responsible, he’s…”  _
> 
> _ “Your lover?”  _
> 
> _ She blushed. _

Ethan’s fingers traced nonsensical patterns on top of the polyester shirt adorning her abdomen as he continued his fictional tale, “You’d be in my office for hours bouncing around ideas. They all seem plausible so we go investigate.” 

“I go with you?” she questioned, brows furrowing at the notion. 

“You’d insist -” he inferred with such conviction. This was Rebecca,  _ his Rebecca _ , she’d always weasel her way into his affairs in any timeline; of that Ethan was certain. “Were not taking  _ ‘no’ _ for an answer.” 

> _ “Tell me about him and the day he went missing.”  _
> 
> _ So she did. She told him everything about Bryce and their casual relationship; how they’d been attached at the hip, how they’d shared a one bedroom apartment for months now. How he’d always be home at 6:18 sharp and even if he thought he’d be 20 seconds late he would call. Bryce never let Becca down.  _
> 
> _ Ethan and Becca spent the evening going over plausible outcomes; Ethan taking notes and trying to find fallacies in the story, while Becca challenged his every instinct. Closing in at midnight, he sent her home so he could finish his research in peace, without her distracting red lips and snarky quips.  _
> 
> _ The next evening she came back asking for an update.  _
> 
> _ “So… what do you think?” she hovered in the doorway, inquiring without pleasantries.  _
> 
> _ Ethan didn’t look up from his documents, “I have a hunch I’ll be following tomorrow.”  _
> 
> _ She took one step closer towards him. “I’m coming with you.”  _
> 
> _ “I work alone.”  _
> 
> _ “I know my friend better than anyone, I’ll be useful.” _
> 
> _ He pinches the bridge of his nose, expelling a long sigh, “If you must.”  _

Becca let out a hearty laugh. “Okay, so I’m still a pain in your ass.” She pulled his arms further around her, nuzzling her face into his soft upper arm and inhaling his natural scent. “When do we get together? Who makes the first move?” 

“Patience, Rookie.” 

> _ The next day they meet at the agreed upon location: an old motel downtown. Becca looked at the building skeptically and got into the passenger seat of Ethan’s tinted sedan idly waiting by the curb for her. The unlikely duo waited and watched for any sign of Bryce, Becca trying to fill the void with casual questions and heated debates.  _
> 
> _ They settled into the leather seats for hours.  _
> 
> _ And hours.  _
> 
> _ Until...  _
> 
> _ He was caught. _
> 
> _ “That’s him!” she pointed at a tall, muscular man with signature perfectly swooped sandy hair, his figure emerging from around the corner of the building. Becca went to leap out of the car but was caught off guard by Ethan’s firm hold on her wrist. She scowled at Ethan for touching her without her permission, but softened her glare as his electricity coursed through her.  _
> 
> _ Ethan ignored the inexplicable heat, instead he jerked his head towards the mark.  _
> 
> _ There beside Bryce was a woman with long, lustrous brunette hair; his naturally tanned hand resting at the lower back of the shorter woman, guiding her. Neither Ethan nor Becca got a good look at the mystery woman as Bryce continued to lead her into the ground floor room.  _
> 
> _ All at once, Ethan’s initial suspicion was confirmed and Becca’s simple world came crumbling down. _
> 
> _ “Any idea who the girl is?” his voice was uncharacteristically gentle, his hold on her loosening and moving to linger above her hand pressing into the black leather.  _
> 
> _ Becca’s eyes were locked on the cozy figures in the distance as they retreated further into the unknown.  _
> 
> _ A few moments passed before she spoke.  _
> 
> _ “Not a clue.”  _

“I’m done being patient,” Becca said with firm conviction. She laced their fingers together, holding onto him tightly and grounding themselves to this couch - to this rare moment of make-believe. 

Ethan snickered at her eagerness. “We solve the case and I offer to buy you a drink.” 

> _ “We can knock on the door if you want,” Ethan offered. His deep blue eyes imploring her for any sign of her true feelings as she stared blankly at the motel room.  _
> 
> _ Becca swallowed the lump in her throat. Her eyes closed as she inhaled a deep, cleansing breath. “No, it’s fine.”  _
> 
> _ She slid her hand out from under Ethan’s, placing it on top of his before he had the chance to retract. Just like moments before every nerve in their bodies were unfathomably ablaze at the close contact.  _
> 
> _ “Now that I know he’s not dead…”  _
> 
> _ The two shared a look.  _
> 
> _ Ethan broke their silence; “How do you feel about whiskey?” he asked in an attempt to help the young woman through the harsh realization. He’d also be lying if he said he wouldn’t miss her company. In just three short days Ethan Ramsey was completely smitten with Rebecca Lao.  _
> 
> _ The corners of her lips perked up as she looked right at her sapphire future; “Goes nicely with a side of steak.”  _
> 
> _ Ethan trailed his thumb over her soft knuckle, his eyes still locked on her as he motioned towards the open road, “Shall we?”  _
> 
> _ “I’m all yours.”  _

Becca laid against him, letting his words paint the black and white picture of them. It was lovely, albeit complicated, and she just didn’t want to think of all the rational reasons as to why they wouldn’t work out in that dreamscape. 

When she hadn’t made a single comment in a few moments, Ethan prompted, “So? Who would you be if you could create a different life for yourself?”

“Hmm…” she mulled over the endless possibilities. 

Ethan placed another kiss to the top of her head, reveling in the apple scented shampoo that slowed his heart rate in the most pleasurable of ways. “Take your time, we’ve got all night,” he said, freeing her hair from it’s bun and running his fingers through the tangled auburn strands. 

Her eyes fluttered shut, his soothing strokes clouding her senses and transporting her to a completely other plain of existence. One where pain, trauma, and uncertainty didn’t exist. One where her mind was cleared with every ginger stroke and her body floating somewhere adjacent to cloud nine. 

Minutes later, after willing through countless visions, Becca exclaimed, “Okay!” The sung word rang out through the comfortable silence, causing Ethan to jolt at the sudden unexpected furor. She prefaced with, “I have a few ideas…” before settling on the first of three solid options; “I’m a veterinarian!”

“That's cheating. That's just another kind of doctor!” he scolded, ceasing all motions. 

Her nose crinkled as she turned to retort, “Oh yeah? How good would you be at diagnosing a sick parrot?”

Ethan sighed, “Proceed…” 

With a little bounce, Becca divulged into this alternate version of themselves; “Jenner dislocated his back leg from jumping so much. You bring him in to the emergency vet service. And there I am, hanging out.” 

“Hanging out?” 

“Yeah it’s like 11 at night!” Becca shrugged, “Not much for me to do but wait for you to walk in.” 

He kept his reaction level; Ethan didn’t want to let her know he already liked this adaptation. In some way, he always felt like he was just passing time waiting for her to find him. 

> _ It was deep into the evening, all other veterinary clinics ceased operating hours at 8PM. There hadn’t been a single case since she took her post; because of the slow start Becca sent her vet tech out for a break.  _
> 
> No point in two of us diddling about. 
> 
> _ Becca lounged peacefully at the front desk watching videos and throwing a rubber band ball up in the air. The door dinged, startling her. She sat stark up hoping her unprofessionalism wasn’t caught by the next patient.  _
> 
> _ In walked a tall, dark haired and handsome man in sweatpants and a hoodie carrying a juvenile golden retriever. _
> 
> _ “Is the vet in?” He spoke so eloquently and with such ease. Becca was briefly stunned that he wasn’t completely out of breath from carrying an 80-pound dog.  _
> 
> This man’s gotta be a robot... 
> 
> _ But she was a professional and quickly sprung into action. “What’s happened?” she asked as she rounded the station.  _
> 
> _ “He’s limping and whimpering in pain. I believe he dislocated his leg.”  _
> 
> _ Becca approached Jenner, letting him smell the back of her hand. Once he showed no sign of aggression or discomfort towards her she stepped forward, “Which leg?”  _
> 
> _ Ethan took in the petite brunette woman wearing plain scrubs and sneakers, her hair pulled back in a messy bun. “Shouldn’t you page the vet?” The words were quizzical as he shifted a crying Jenner in his arms.  _
> 
> _ “You’re looking at her.” For the first time their eyes met, amber brown greeting clear blue with an amusing smile. “Follow me,” she beckoned Ethan past the waiting area and through to an examination room.  _

Becca elaborated, “I treat him and schedule a follow up appointment for a few weeks later to check on the recovery progress.” Becca felt Ethan take a small breath, signaling he was about to point out every flaw in this plan. Before he could even part his lips, she held a finger up and added, “But with someone else because I only work emergency.” Her fingers made their way to his cheek, running her smooth pads of her fingers over the coarse stubble. “I like the thrill.” 

Ethan knew better than anyone that Becca was easily excitable and thrives under challenging circumstances; her track record precedes her. A part of him believes that’s why she’s with him - being with her cynical, emotionally damaged boss must offer her the puzzle and satisfaction she inherently craves. Although psychology isn’t his trade, this version - the real version - of Ethan isn’t entirely certain Rebecca has been acting rationally since the whole Senator ordeal. But that’s just another ethical excuse for him to keep her at arm's length. Ethan Ramsey, a 37 year old man, is extremely cautious about putting himself out there officially. The pair are just finding their footing. It’s exhilarating and everything they’ve both wanted before the assassination attempt forced their feelings into the light. And yet, a deep seeded root of him fears that once she’s recovered, she will leave him too. 

> _ “Okay, Jenner, you are good to go. Get loads of rest,” she cooed, patting and praising the well-behaved mutt with scratches behind the ears. Turning to Ethan, her hands still running through Jenner’s fur, she explained the treatment plan, “He’ll need to stay off of the leg for a week. No long walks. And a follow up appointment to make sure everything is healing correctly.”  _
> 
> _ Ethan ran a grateful hand down Jenner’s back “Thank you,” Becca noted the gratitude lacing the sentiment.  _
> 
> _ “Just doing my job, Mr…?”  _
> 
> _ He extended his hand, “Ethan Ramsey.”  _
> 
> _ Her small palm glided against his calloused fingers, settling into a firm shake. “Rebecca Lao, nice to meet you.”  _

Gleefully unaware of Ethan’s inner torments, Becca continued her story, “We bump into one another at the park and Jenner remembers me as his savior. We talk and I give you my number in case of emergencies.” 

His head lolled back to rest against the back cushion, his eyes closed as he took a deep breath. Green apple, sweetness, and cinnamon flooded his senses and with it brought clarity. With immediate certainty and a calm voice, Ethan finished the fantasy, “I’d call you the second you walked away.” 

Becca’s heart nearly broke free from her chest. She was grateful, oh so thankful, that they’ve finally acknowledged their feelings - that  _ Ethan  _ was opening up and letting her know him as he really is. To Becca’s surprise, Ethan Ramsey was a profoundly romantic softie. 

“I’d let it ring a few times before answering, don’t want to seem too eager.” She tilted her head just enough for Ethan to catch the wink she sent his way. If only her Ethan was as forward and persistent when they first met... 

> _ They didn’t know they shared a common green space, a 10-minute walk from each of their apartments. Becca was enjoying a long sunny stroll as she ran errands on her day off, blissfully unaware of the frantic barking trying to grab her attention. All too suddenly, a large flash of gold was at her feet, and a deep baritone voice was yelling as he was dragged through the park.  _
> 
> _ “I know you,” she cooed. Looking up at a flushed and sweaty Ethan she asked, “Jenner Ramsey, right?”  _
> 
> _ He patted his dog on the head, trying to get the boy to calm down. “Correct.”  _
> 
> _ She was completely enamoured with the gentle, over-affectionate nature of the mutt. “How’s his leg?” Becca questioned as she bent down to his level. “The pain management been working?”  _
> 
> _ “Like a charm. You’d never know he was out of commission for a week.” _
> 
> _ “Always good to hear a patient’s happy and healthy.” She squished Jenner’s cheeks before booping his nose, “Especially one this cute and loveable!” _
> 
> _ “He has his moments. He’s just on his best behavior today, most days he’s a handful.” Ethan marveled at the woman, the spunky doctor, that has easily become his dog’s favorite person.  _
> 
> _ Jenner rolled onto his back and she joyfully doted on him, using her skilled fingers to find all his favorite spots. Quickly and without complications, his dog fell in love; and Ethan shared a similar sentiment. He wondered what she was doing today, if she had any pets at home, and if divine intervention would have their paths cross again. Being the refined man he was, Ethan silenced all those thoughts.  _
> 
> _ He settled on adding, “Dr. Anders has been great, but he certainly prefers you.”  _
> 
> _ She smiled up at him through long lashes, noticing the faint blush on the apples of Ethan’s cheeks. “Here,” she reached into her purse then handed him her personal business card. “If he ever needs anything you can call me.”  _
> 
> _ “Thank you,” he took the card, holding it preciously between his thumb and forefinger. “I’ll use it sparingly or only in the most dire situations.” _
> 
> _ She brushed off the front of her jeans. Her shoulders lifted to accompany her lucent grin, “Any time, I don’t mind.”  _
> 
> _ Becca turned on her heels away from the two Ramsey’s, continuing about her day as if unaffected by the notable catalyst. She felt both pairs of eyes on her. Only one of the boys audibly whimpered with every step she took.  _
> 
> _ Suddenly her phone vibrated frantically against the clothed leather of her Louis Vuitton Speedy bag. The rumbling brought a knowing smirk to Becca’s lips. It was the vibrate she assigned to unknown contacts.  _
> 
> _ She bit her glossy lip before accepting the call.  _
> 
> _ “Hello?”  _
> 
> _ Ever so slowing, her feet moving before her mind could catch up, she turned around to see Ethan with his phone to his ear.  _
> 
> _ “Come over for dinner. Jenner’s treat.” _

If possible, Becca cuddled further into him and Ethan obliged by folding his arms across her chest, resting just under her breasts. His nose nuzzled into her hair, a content sigh escaped him. She adored how they had such an ataractic effect on one another. A pure, unencumbered smile appeared on her lips. 

_ Look how far we’ve come.  _

Living in the rose-colored fantasy, she asked in a small, distant voice, “What would you propose as a first date?” 

“Whatever you want.” 

“Really,” she all but scolded his inauspicious remark. Becca rolled around in his arms to face him better. “If you had to plan the perfect first date, what would it be?” 

“If?” The question rolled off his tongue teasingly with a crooked grin. 

Becca’s lips parted and eyes widened with a shake of her head, prompting him to answer the damn question. 

“A man’s gotta have some secrets.” Ethan’s dry humor radiated, the two of them thinking back to all three times she’s said that exact line to him. 

“Ugh, fine,” she groaned, trying and failing to suppress the delightful smile still gracing her lips. “I’ll just wait and see.” Becca paused with aching realization. “Assuming…” 

Their eyes locked. 

The intense notion of commitment loomed over them. 

The crushing feeling of having to define their intentions there and then was enough to warrant Fight-or-Flight in them both. 

All of their fears were wound together by that one thread. 

_ When you assume... _

Becca knew what they were doing - knew what she wanted. And what she wants is Ethan Jonah Ramsey. 

She’s wanted him since they began spending late nights together sprawling over documents for Naveen’s case. Yes, she lusted for him and the idolized version she had preconceived in her young adult mind. But now? Now she just wanted Ethan. The man, not the prestigious doctor. 

With everything they’ve been through - all the pain and anxiety of the last few weeks - and although they’ve admitted their feelings, she couldn’t help but sense the happiness wouldn’t last. The two of them may want to roll around the sheets and enjoy these moments alone, but could they be anything more when Edenbrook’s involved? 

Becca knew the risks, she  _ knows _ the complications. This isn’t ethical. Every HR onboarding seminar she’s ever sat through reaffirmed that this wasn’t right, and yet... 

What’s kept her awake every single night since that lustful goodbye after her ethics hearing, has been the profound wish that he was simply a colleague and not her boss with the weight of the hospital resting on his pedestal. She  _ wishes _ they met some other way. What Becca wouldn’t give to live in the loving make-believe worlds they’re creating. 

Edenbrook is going under and everything that could go wrong is doing so. After everything had been stripped away from her, after almost losing her  _ life _ , Becca didn’t want to feel powerless anymore. What she knew she could do to ease the struggles of everyone she cares about is focus on pushing through Edenbrook and Mass Kenmore’s merger. For Edenbrook she could hide her feelings for Ethan. She’s done it for 18 months, what’s another year and a bit?  _ Just until residency ends _ . 

There were too many threatening unknowns her dangerously obsessive mind was latching on to. If she were to hide away with Ethan, would he want her once she’s completed her residency? What if Edenbrook goes under sooner than expected - Would he still want her if they weren’t working in the same department? Or worse, what if everything with the hospital worked out and he decided he  _ didn’t _ want her after getting to know all her private habits? 

Everything was fine in a fantasy. She could express how she felt. She could tell Ethan she loves him in a pretend world. Their minds could frolic without barriers. 

But wandering brought her to reality and the torment hiding within her soul... Knowing everything that she did, could she freely give herself over to this man more than she already has? 

Becca didn’t know. 

All Becca knew was the second his crystal orbs latched onto hers every doubt evaporated. 

Staring at the woman he longs for every second of every day, mind racing a mile a minute with possibilities, Ethan moved closer to brush some hair out of her face. Her admired the faint freckles across her nose he was only privy to when this close, and the few out of place eyebrow hairs that she had yet to pluck that reminded him she was still alive. He softened at her wide, unblinking eyes that were dilated and dark with something he couldn’t quite place. 

With his hand cupping her cheek and thumb rubbing the warm flesh, he uttered his next words as if they were a prayer he devoutly committed to every evening, “Soon, I promise.” 

As soon as the sparkle appeared in her iris Ethan pulled her in for a chaste kiss. Their lips lingering and brushing, both teetering on the edge of throwing this honest fantastical moment away for a longer evening of passion. Both wanting to take advantage of every single millisecond of the stormy night in each other's arms. Both reserved in their affections and fearing reality. 

As he peppered his affections along her jaw, Becca’s thoughts drifted back to another harmless theory. Her next one was crazy, impractical and exactly what she needed to entertain in order to get over everything swirling about. 

Sitting here with her lover, stuck in a freak blizzard cloaking the fancy chalet in snow a short time after surviving an assassination attempt, the impossible and impractical never seemed more normal. 

“What if I was president!” she muttered against his lips as the idea manifested on her tongue. 

Ethan unexpectedly cackled against her swollen and chapped lips, marveling at the lengths of her imagination. 

Becca shifted on the cushion to sit on her knees beside him. His arm still around her waist as one of her small hands tangled around his free one resting in his lap. Her eyes focused on the cracks, wrinkles and protruding veins of his large hand, playing with and massaging the muscles. 

“What if… I live in the White House, and all my Secret Service agents are sworn to secrecy about us?” She glanced up at him through her lashes. 

“Hah!” he exhorted “And you said my detective idea was too complicated?”

“Yeah, but in this version I have so much more power!” She slammed her free fist on the back cushion of the sofa as if it were a gavel. “...Also everyone has universal health care and all hospitals are well-funded.”

Ethan broke free of her hold to take both her hands in his, rubbing the taut muscles. 

“Naturally.” 

With his silent blessing Becca forged ahead, “I was at some VIP event before election year and we met. It was that moment that I realized I needed this cynic on my team,” she patted his thigh to reiterate she was speaking about him. 

> _ It was at a gala in Boston celebrating notable individuals making a difference in the wider community. Ethan and his mentor Naveen Banerji were invited for their partnership in revitalizing clinical care, and being a political figure hoping to run for office, Becca was there networking. Her and her PA introduced themselves to everyone they could in the short three hour window. One individual that would not accept an introductory pitch was Ethan Ramsey.  _
> 
> _ That was until Becca sauntered over.  _
> 
> _ Her envious green long sleeved gown with a deep v-neckline hugged her curves. Every step she took the fabric highlighted her wide hips. Her makeup was natural - subtle even, to highlight her natural beauty, her hair pulled stylistically to one side cascading over her shoulder and making her look more enticing. Her presence was commanding. He had never seen her before.  _
> 
> _ Everything about this mystery woman had Ethan intrigued; he was a man after all.  _
> 
> _ Her PA whispered in her ear about the brute in the corner. How he wouldn’t entertain any sort of political conversation nor was he in the business of handing out endorsements. Rebecca Lao was never one to back away from a challenge. She grabbed two flutes of champagne off a passing waiter's tray, her sights set on charming the man senseless.  _
> 
> _ As she moved towards his direction, Ethan gripped his near-empty glass and turned towards the large curved windows overlooking the Boston skyline.  _
> 
> _ She took her place next him. “You look like you could use a refill.”  _
> 
> _ Both their eyes glanced at the crystal flute he held. Ethan sighed, rubbing his forehead, “I could use something stronger.”  _
> 
> _ “What’s your poison?”  _
> 
> _ “It’s not on hand, I’ve already inquired.”  _
> 
> _ Becca could appreciate a man who knew what he liked and stayed loyal. Though she couldn’t help but wonder if there were room for improvements, if he could ever consider tweaking his stringent ideals.  _
> 
> _ From the way he held himself, she knew she would have to earn the pleasure of his conversation.  _
> 
> _ “The more the merrier.” Becca held up the two flutes, offering one to him with a wiggle of her eyebrows and a toothy smile.  _
> 
> _ Ethan almost chuckled.  _
> 
> _ “So you’re definitely not here for the free food and drinks,” she caustically acknowledged as Ethan positioned himself to take her offering and giving the audacious stranger his full attention.  _
> 
> _ The cold crystal hovered at his lips. “I’m receiving an award.” He spat the insipid words before taking a long sip.  _
> 
> _ She raised her flute, “Congratulations.”  _
> 
> _ “And you?”  _
> 
> _ She lifted a devious eyebrow, the familiar liquid swirling around her tongue as she considered the most enticing of sentiments to keep the nameless man interested. With a shrug, she settled on, “Crashing the party.”  _
> 
> _ Ethan expelled a deep, breathy scoff. “Sorry to disappoint. You’ve chosen the worst affair to crash, a room filled with over-righteous leeches pretending to give a damn about public welfare.  _
> 
> _ “Tell me how you really feel.”  _

“We became friends.  _ Close friends _ . But with politics and me being a badass female figure, we could not date openly.” Becca shook her head. 

Ethan noted that playful glimmer at the corner of her eye as he waited for the inevitable quip. 

“You have a thing for powerful women.” 

He arched a brow, “Oh, I do?” 

Becca made a show of rolling her eyes. 

Anyone who knew even just a few facts of who Ethan was outside of Edenbrook would figure out his type in an instant. The man is extremely attracted to strong, challenging, whirlwind women; Harper Emery being Becca’s only case and point. 

“So,” she happily continued, “I’m in office and I hire you as an advisor.” 

> _ “How would you feel about moving to D.C.?” Becca’s voice was full of hope as she shut her eyes tightly, bracing herself over her private office landline for his answer. She knew it was a long shot, but over the last two years of their friendship she had faith that he would inexorably see things the way she herself did. She wanted him to be a permanent fixture by her side as she created a better world.  _
> 
> _ There wasn’t even a cordial consideration before the vengeful words fell out, “Not a chance in hell. It’s everything I despise.”  _
> 
> _ “You haven’t even heard the offer yet!” she scolded his icy remark.  _
> 
> _ “Don’t you have people to pester me for you,  _ Madame President Elect _?”  _
> 
> _ “Yes, but I know you’d hang up on them.” She smiled and by the shaky breath over the line she could tell Ethan smiled at how well she knew him.  _
> 
> _ Wordless silence took over the line. All that could be heard was their level breathing.  _
> 
> _ Becca took the opportunity to continue her pitch; “I want you in my cabinet and-”  _
> 
> _ He firmly cut her off, “No.”  _
> 
> _ “And I’m giving you a task force overseeing the national health initiative.”  _
> 
> _ “No.”  _
> 
> _ She rolled her eyes. “Please, Ethan.” Becca all but begged, setting aside her pride the moment she called to ask the favor, hoping he would do the same. “I’m trying to appoint the least politically biased people I know. I want my four years to be about the People.” She knew he couldn’t resist the selfless initiative, it would benefit so many. It would matter.  _ How could he pass on this legacy?  __
> 
> _ “Give me a few days to consider,” Ethan grumbled. Becca could tell he was pinching his nose.  _
> 
> _ With an extremely satisfied smile she confirmed, “I’ll have my assistant send over the formal offer.”  _

“We spend time together in and out of the office.  _ Lots _ of late nights consulting on your task force.” As she blithely told the tale the consistently pervasive invisible force drew them to each other, their faces inched closer and closer together until their noses were barely touching. Flush crept onto the tips of her cheeks, wanting nothing more than to close the distance. But a flash across the room caught her attention, her nose brushing his as she turned away slightly. 

Becca’s eyes were distracted by the dancing orange and red’s across from them, yet all Ethan had eye’s for was her. This close he could see every freckle, every light beauty mark at the corner of her eye and on the lobe of her ear. He could feel her breath keeping a steady pace in time with the beating of his. His right had kept place at the small of her back, rubbing validating circles and toying with the hem of her top. Ethan suppressed the lecherous urge to push past the fabric and feel the softness of her true embrace. He volleyed between taking her now and letting the seemingly infinite time dictate their course. 

Relishing in their closeness and reprimanding himself for not taking advantage of all those late nights sooner, Ethan muttered, “That sounds familiar…” 

> _ As much as he wanted to, Ethan couldn’t pass up this opportunity of a lifetime - a real opportunity for everything he does to matter and impact the masses for the better. The first year of the Lao Administration he was hard at work putting together proposals and fighting with the senate to enact healthcare for all initiatives. When he wasn’t there or meeting with medical representatives, Ethan and Becca spent countless nights in the Oval Office and occasionally the west wing meeting rooms huddled over piles of paperwork.  _
> 
> _ “Are you hungry?” She asked one late evening when they were left alone to discuss briefings “We’ve been at this for hours.”  _
> 
> _ Ethan glanced at the expensive watch he had placed on the table hours ago; “I didn’t even notice.”  _
> 
> _ “It’s too late for the kitchen staff. Let’s continue this in my apartment.” Becca pushed the wooden chair out from under her and stacked the files before her into a neat pile. She eyed Ethan, “How do you feel about pancakes for dinner?”  _

Becca wasn’t paying any attention to his adoring gaze or palliative strokes as the chimera played out in the flames of the enchanting fire. From the moment she walked in, Becca didn’t take a second to admire the architecture; the rustic fireplace, vaulted beams transporting her into an old colonial she once toured in D.C.. In this setting she could pretend this dreamscape was real. 

“I’ve got the weight of an entire nation on my shoulders, and  _ desperately _ need a hobby to keep me sane.” 

“Am I just a hobby to you?” 

Ethan knew she was playing around, her inflection told him so. But he couldn’t help the harrowing feeling that she wanted to keep things casual. That she would use him as a distraction from her pain, and eventually she’d follow her dreams elsewhere. Even if she was, Ethan would let her. Now that he’s realized he’s… 

He will take her in any way she would let him. He’s wasted too much time pushing Becca away. He wasn’t deserving of her. Yet he’ll spend every waking moment of the rest of their time together making sure she knows how much he  _ cares _ and appreciates her. 

Becca shrugged, biting her tongue from making a frivolous “hubby” joke. 

If things were different - if they began their relationship last year when all their feelings were illuminated against the glow of Boston through his apartment windows - she’d have the gumption to say that she considers their relationship to be as deep and fulfilling as that of husband and wife. 

Becca kept her eyes focused on the flames, emanating the heat from her fantasy into their safe space. She purposefully brushed off his remark. 

“Secret Service gives us space to canoodle.” 

> _ That first night Ethan was invited back to her apartment, the two had breakfast at 1am and fell asleep adjacent on the L-shaped couch. Ever since that night, they found her quarters preferable to the composed showrooms of the White House. Within these walls they could simply  _ be  _ two people.  _
> 
> _ Ethan had been staying over every so often, with and without intentions. It became a tradition to have breakfast for dinner on the latest of work sessions. After a while, he was given clearance to come and go as he pleased, the Secret Service sworn to protect their secret.  _
> 
> _ Six months after that first night, Ethan conclusively forced his ethical thoughts aside and kissed her unprompted in the middle of her chef’s kitchen as they debated the perfect amount of time needed for delectable golden dollars.  _
> 
> _ No one spoke of the affair. Some members of staff even found their flirtations endearing. Other’s enjoyed the inevitable drama that would befall the unwed pair, watching them balance power and a country. Everyone pretended not to hear their moans and musing through the ancient wooden doors.  _

He watched as his partner stared off into space, her cheeks becoming pinker every passing second. Ethan wished he could get inside her mind. To know, and have the peace of mind in knowing, that she’s really okay. 

“I still don’t see how it’s any less complicated than what we have now.” He couldn’t help but caress her. A delighted smile took homage on them both as her eyes graciously fluttered closed and she sighed with contention. Tenderly he asked, “What else you got?” 

“How about…” eyes still shut as she gnawed at her lip. “If I’m a T.V. news reporter.” She turned to Ethan, relaying, “I'm the one they send to report on the  _ big _ stories.” Her hands motioned with the word ‘big’. 

“So you'd be parachuting into the most dangerous places on earth? I don't think this sounds any less complicated than the others.” 

“Maybe we're just incurably complicated people.”

Again, the two were accidentally smacked with the truth. They sat in silence mulling over the density of her words. 

Ethan Ramsey and Rebecca Lao were complicated people. They were guarded, hot-headed, loyal, selfless and stubborn to a fault. They had piles of baggage locked away in the darkest corners of their dissociated minds; they had issues with their parents, friends, even issues trusting one another to an extent. It seemed that they would always be bogged down by the repercussions of outside sources and invisible forces out of their control. 

If they were complicated, then their falling in love was inevitable; Staying together was the test of time. 

Finally, Becca let out the breath she was holding in, bringing them both out of their relentless minds and into the safe space. 

“I’m a new reporter, trotting around the globe trying to be the next Diane Sawyer. Hard hitting journalism on location most of the time. I’d been to the site of countless protests, natural disaster zones...” 

> _She was in Boston to cover a heartwarming Make-A-Wish story that went viral on social media platforms. That evening, six hours before her flight back to New York,_ _a subway derailed and fifteen minutes later her producer threw her and her team on the scene._
> 
> _ Literally.  _
> 
> _ Becca was reporting at a seemingly safe distance from the subway station entrance when suddenly…  _
> 
> **_Whack!_ **
> 
> **_Thud!_ **
> 
> **_Crunnnch!_ **
> 
> _ A group of fleeing civilians ran full force through the frame without any regard for expensive equipment or the lives of others, knocking poor Becca down onto the tar. _
> 
> _ “What the hell!” she screamed to no one in particular. Her knees and palms were scraped, her hair clung to her forehead and the pavement it rested against. Becca pushed herself up, a searing pain shooting up her wrist. “Ow!”  _
> 
> _ On her feet and cradling her arm, she turned to her cameraman who was brushing off his now-ripped jeans. “Carter, are you hurt?”  _
> 
> _ “No, luckily. You?”  _
> 
> _ “A few scrapes.”  _
> 
> _ “Rebecca!” a voice called from the video truck “Forget the story, we’re taking you two to get checked out.”  _

“I ended up at Edenbrook when one of my stories went south. You were working in the E.R. helping with triage; you took on my case begrudgingly.” 

“I don’t ‘begrudge’,” Ethan mocked, his hand at her back sliding over to prick her love handle. 

> _ Becca sat on a plastic chair in a designated waiting area, a green paper tag attached to her wrist like a bracelet.  _
> 
> _ She was scrolling through her phone, keeping informed on the current story as she waited to be treated. She smelt him before she knew he was there, an intoxicating breeze of cologne drifting around her as he traipsed over. Then came the deep baritone voice;  _
> 
> _ “Can you tell me your name?” he asked, clipboard in hand.  _
> 
> _ She looked up, suddenly stunned as the handsome giant looked down at her expectantly; “Rebecca Lao.”  _
> 
> _ He wasted no time, “Rebecca, I’m Dr. Ramsey. We’re does it hurt?”  _
> 
> _ “My wrist is numb.” She lifted her arm slightly, signaling to the affected area.  _
> 
> _ He knelt down before her and took her hand gingerly between his, expertly feeling around. If Becca could feel his deliberate touch, she would have felt the fire stirring in her every nerve ending. She watched him intently as his dark blue eyes focused on her olive skin, how his supple lips pressed into a line, and how his head cocked slightly as if he was listening to the cries of her internal structure.  _
> 
> _ “Fuck!” she seethed when he moved from the area to put pressure between her thumb and wrist.  _
> 
> _ “Sorry.” He apologized before backing away. “It’s a sprain, I’m going to have a nurse splint it.” Their eyes met for the first time and Becca was rendered breathless.  _
> 
> This man should be a model! 
> 
> _ Not privy to her inner monologue, Ethan noted her large, dilated browns. “Did you hit your head?”  _
> 
> _ Her eyes squinted, trying to recall the incident; “Uh, yeah. I think so.”  _

Becca startled at the ticklish sensation before rolling her eyes playfully at his chide. With sheer moxie, she hopped into his lap, straddling his hips. She kept her weight on her knees, hovering over him, mindful to keep their cores from touching. If they did, there would be no stopping them. The little sliver of sanctity they found would be consumed by the embers of passion ardently waiting in their air around them. 

“Top notch care from the world’s sexiest doctor.” She ran her fingers through his soft, gently grown out hair, pulling the gelled strands and tousling it. “I had a mild concussion and a sprained wrist.” 

“No pain in the ass?” a wild eyebrow accompanied his sardonic tone. 

“Just the one you’re currently holding,” she wiggled her brows right back, grabbing the roots of his hair and tugging gently as Ethan’s hands squeezed her behind. 

“That’s it?” He jumped back into the dream. “I’d discharge you and…” 

“Weeks later I’d be sent to the Amazon to cover the cholera pandemic and the work of the W.H.O. We’d be in the same camp.” Becca finished for him. “I’d remember you. How could anyone forget the great Ethan Ramsey…” she mused. 

> _ Deep in the Amazon was a small base camp composed of small local hotels and a make-shift hospital completely overrun by the W.H.O. volunteers. Becca found herself down in South America for a jam-packed week of collecting footage for an expose. She spent her entire days shadowing doctors in the lab, watching as they interacted with patients, and sometimes she was even lucky enough to speak with a few of both for insights. Her home away from home became the hotel lounge and cafeteria, the hub for connecting with all the incredible people who devoted a portion of their lives to helping others.  _
> 
> _ On her third day, the hotel hosted a tiki evening between the dining space and the veranda. With her first drink of the evening in hand, she noticed a sunken stranger alone for the fourth time in the last two days. He sat in a lawn chair with a drink looking mindlessly contemplative at the stars. He was eerily familiar, like something from one of her dreams. It irked her that she couldn’t place where she knew his attractive face from.  _
> 
> _ With nothing to lose, Becca sauntered over to him. _
> 
> _ She slid into the vacant wooden chair next to Ethan. He ever so slightly turned his head enough to glance at his uninvited company. The motion sent a wave of signature cologne towards her. Between the wafts, catching a glimpse of his dazzling eyes, and when he involuntarily rubbed a mosquito bite on his wrist it all culminated and brought her to her senses.  _
> 
> _ Smiling to herself she voiced, “You’re from Boston, right?”  _
> 
> _ “That obvious?” he quirked a brow.  _
> 
> _ His green leather jacket and blue jeans were so different from the suit and white coat she remembered him in. Ethan didn’t know who she was or how she knew him but figured they’d crossed paths on the job.  _
> 
> _ He shrugged with indifference as he thumbed the neck of his beer bottle, “Here I was thinking I’ve spent too many years trying to lose the New England accent.”  _

“I’d play coy, coming up to you and asking if you worked in Boston. Then…” her lips were mere centimeters from his and her hips dropped a fraction of an inch, ready to show him  _ exactly  _ what he was missing while he was away. 

Unfortunately, his deep voice broke the moment, “I’d probably ignore you.” 

She pulled back quickly, eyes wide with shock, “Ethan!” she smacked his shoulder. “You wouldn’t even be  _ tempted  _ to flirt with me?” 

He pursed his lips, pretending to consider. His hands came up to find home against her cheeks, fingers tangling in the loose strands at the back of her neck. Thumbs caressing the apples of her cheeks. His practical imagination conjured up his place in this timeline - if he had never had Rebecca as his spunky intern, he never would have been faced with the ethical dilemma of falling for his subordinate, he never would have needed to leave… 

His voice was crestfallen and somber, “I’m not so sure I would even have been there in the first place.” 

Swirling around in the blues of his eyes were clouds of resentment, self-loathing, cowardice and all their missed chances. Becca could name every single one of his floating regrets. She didn’t want him to suffer on account of her anymore. 

“You would have.” The certainty in her voice caused Ethan to cock a brow. “Because I was there.” Her right hand brushed a stray hair from his cheek. “I’d like to think we’d always find one another.”

They were the words Ethan felt but was too reluctant to profess. 

For the first time that night, Ethan pulled her down to properly meet his lip. She eagerly leaned into him, tasting the scotch on his tongue as his mouth opened to her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding on for dear life. The kiss was tender, unyielding,  _ loving _ . Not a single one of their problems seemed to exist. 

Neither knew just how accurate her statement - the  _ realization _ was. Both fact-loving, doctors never threw a penny at fate. They both worked hard for what they wanted and made their dreams happen on their own accord and volition. Though they wouldn’t admit it, destiny was the only thing that could accurately describe the odd turn of events that led them to one another here in this timeline. 

They broke away desperate for oxygen. The sound of their ragged breaths mixed with the howl of the flurry filled wind outside racking against the window panes filled the otherwise silent suite. 

After a pause, Ethan spoke; 

“I have another one.” 

Becca let out a breathy chortle, “Alright, tell me.” She loosened her arms around his neck, giving him her full attention and reveling in the feeling his sculpted chest pressed against her own. The heat of their bodies muted by thin fabrics, yet the torridity left their pressed skin aglow and their anatomy aching to be one. 

She pecked the tip of his nose. 

Ethan let his eyes flutter closed, pulling the image to the front of his mind; “I was sitting at a bar, typical evening scotch after work. You came up to order and sat down on the stool next to me as you waited.” 

“I definitely ordered a cosmo,” she snickered. 

“Of course you did…” Ethan opened his eyes just enough to showingly roll them for her benefit, pressing a light kiss to the corner of her mouth. “I promptly criticized your choice of beverage, and you sassed me right back. You offered up a challenge and I ended up ordering two specials.” 

> _ Ethan sat on a barstool at the corner of the traditional wooden-clad bar with his back towards the scuffed metal-plated door. Work was exhausting and he desperately needed a stiff drink to help take the edge off. He was halfway through his scotch when the chirp of the entrance bell atop the door annoyingly reached his ears.  _
> 
> _ Rebecca Carolina Lao glided into the dimly lit bar with ephemeral ease; silver eclipse shaped hoops hung from her earlobes, her deep brown hair put up in an elegant low bun. She wore a bronze slip dress on top of a black turtleneck sweater paired with strappy black heels that clacked against the sticky floor as she sauntered over to the bar. Naturally, like she was always meant to be there, she perched herself onto the barstool at the right corner beside the sandalwood smelling stranger.  _
> 
> _ This venue wasn’t her local bar, she was meeting a blind date there. Though she had never set foot here before she flagged the bartender down like they were old friends. She ordered a cosmopolitan to get her in the dating mood, channeling the whimsey of Carrie Bradshaw and the prowess of her hero, Samantha Jones.  _
> 
> _ The bartender promptly placed the pink-hued drink in front of her and Ethan scoffed as he finished the last sip of his scotch. Becca heard it and swiveled towards him;  _
> 
> _ “Something funny?” her freshly waxed and tinted brown brow rose to the ceiling.  _
> 
> _ He nods to what only immature children could consider a beverage.  _
> 
> _ “What do you have against cosmos?”  _
> 
> _ “Nothing,” Ethan shrugged with stern indifference, “Besides the fact it’s not a drink.”  _
> 
> _ Their eyes meet, both challenging the ideals of the other.  _
> 
> _ She lifted the glass, raising it to him in a “cheers” motion. Her tongue grazed her bottom lip, readying it before placing the glass against the nude matte coloring. In one impressive sip, Becca downs the cocktail. Ethan tried to avert his eyes but couldn’t pull away from her, she was cute and captivating.  _
> 
> _ She slammed the stem down to the bar, clinking it. Her lips smacked together with a satisfied sigh;  _
> 
> _ “Tastes like a drink to me.” A shameless smirk adorned her radiant features.  _
> 
> _ Ethan huffs at the antic before signaling the bartender.  _

“You and ‘ _ house specials _ ’…” Becca mocked, doing her best impression of his deep voice. 

Ethan couldn't help but roll his eyes once more at her wisecrack.

She made up for it by placing a delicate kiss to each side of his mouth. _Once, Twice..._

With herculean effort he continued his story, the only sign of her everlasting affect was the dip of his fingers into her back pockets. 

“You asked why I ordered it, and I said it was an apology for being condescending. You were skeptical, and grilled me for a good five minutes until you ordered two of whatever I was drinking before.”

> _ The bartender placed the two signature cocktails in front of the friendly strangers.  _
> 
> _ Becca scrunched her button nose as she ogled the unfamiliar white, cloudy concoction. “And this is better?”  _
> 
> _ “Try it,” Ethan urged.  _
> 
> _ She does without any hesitation, trusting the stranger. Becca didn’t know who he was or what he did, but the sapphire eyed man sure did have an air around him that instantly put her completely at ease.  _
> 
> _ “And?”  _
> 
> _ Becca is hesitant to relent, “It’s delicious.” For the first time that evening Becca shoots him a true, dazzled smile. “What’s it for?”  _
> 
> _ “An apology.”  _
> 
> _ Ethan and Becca’s banter flew effortlessly. They talked about their careers, what brought them to this bar on this evening, and all of the contexts in between for what felt like hours. In reality it was just a mere 45 minutes. With each word dropping off her lips like liquid gold, Ethan was mesmerized; his eyes never left hers. The very few times they did was only to glance at her as she giggled, the dimple shining on her cheeks close to the corners of her mouth, and observe the taps of her manicured nails on the wood as she spoke of something she was passionate about. As time passed the two were drawn to one another, their initial plans for the evening disappearing into the distance, they were the only two people that mattered.  _
> 
> _ Becca’s elbow perched on the bar, her head rested in her palm as she whispered seductively, “So, Ethan Ramsey, who are you aside from everything we’ve just talked about?”  _
> 
> _ He takes a second to consider her meaning; “I’m just a guy in a bar.”  _
> 
> _ After letting her roars of laughter settle down and turning her cheeks redder than the artificial blush garnishing them, he motioned for her to answer the same question.  _
> 
> _ Her eyes twinkled with the sly remark, “I’m just a girl in a bar.”  _
> 
> _ Ethan lifted the tumblr to his lips, tilting far back for the last drops. Becca noticed how not an ounce of liquid courage remained between them. She leaned over the bar, asking for two of “whatever he had before”.  _
> 
> _ “Can you handle it?”  _
> 
> _ “Did you order lighter fluid?”  _
> 
> _ Ethan smiled a rare, ebullient simper he didn’t offer just anyone.  _
> 
> _ They clinked their new glasses together, scooching closer together over the rounded bar edge.  _
> 
> _ Becca swirled the liquid in her tumbler, letting the notes settle on her tongue as Ethan raised a waiting brow. “I like the smokiness, but I prefer my scotch with sweeter notes. Maybe a bit of heat. _
> 
> _ “You have a very refined palate.”  _
> 
> _ “I’m full of surprises.”  _
> 
> _ Her phone buzzed incessantly in her clutch atop the bar, breaking the spell they were under. With a sorry smile, she checked the message. It was her friend asking why she didn’t show for her date. Becca bit her lip, knowing full well she was in for an ear-full of explicit reprimands when she got home.  _
> 
> _ She shot Ethan a look.  _
> 
> _ “Thank you for the drink.” Becca reached into her phone case for her credit card.  _
> 
> _ Gently, he lowered her hand. “On me.”  _
> 
> _ Ethan enjoyed the pleasure of her company and after she stood up her date to bicker with him, it was the least he could do.  _
> 
> _ She cocked a brow and brazenly taunted, “If I didn’t know better, I’d say this was a date.”  _
> 
> _ Ethan shrugged, “Just two people in a bar.”  _
> 
> _ “Hm.. okay.” She looks at him with great consideration, taking in the tall frame and handsome features one last time. There was an intense urge to run her hand over his soft cheek and stubble.  _ It’s now or never. 
> 
> _ “Thank you for the company, Ethan.”  _
> 
> _ Becca slid off the stool and purposefully crossed the distance between them. Ethan didn’t have time to react before her velvety smooth lips got to know his cheek. Pulling away, fearlessly whispered in his ear, “If this was a date -”  _
> 
> _ She didn’t get to finish the remark because his lips captured hers. _

“I think that would fit us well,” she said, trailing her thumbs down the broad nape of his neck. Her lips followed their trail, peppering kisses along his collarbone. Becca could feel his heart pounding against her chest with every sultry graze. 

Ethan did not know if she was critiquing him or just being snarky. Frankly, he didn’t care. Finally he was alone with the woman of his dreams, in a beautiful place, with nothing to stop them from giving in to the urges they've been fighting for so long. His hands grabbed handfuls of her hips as her distracting ministrations moved lower down his chest. 

He never would have guessed, in fact, she was being sincere; “You should be a writer,” she murmured onto his heated skin, “I can already envision this.” 

Ethan laughed. No amount of distractions could ever keep him from affably sparring with her, “Have you forgotten the fact I’ve written  _ multiple  _ medical texts?”

Her lips were back at his neck, teasing the pulse point with her tongue. “Branch into fiction. I’ll be your number one fan in that category as well.” 

“You're really enjoying this fantasy, aren't you?”

Becca pulled away, scooting just far enough down his lap to take in the complete man sitting in front of her. Her hands fell to her lap, unintentionally grazing the metal of his belt. Earnestly she replied, “You seem like someone who needs a little more fantasy in their life.”

Two of Ethan’s fingers clutched onto her chin, bringing her close to him once more. From this distance, she could see flecks of green in his clear blue eyes and every keen line mapping his features. In this moment they both became instantly aware of how close they are; physically, mentally, spiritually. 

His voice was deviously raspy when he asked, “Still in a fantasy?”

“If we are, I don't want it to end.” Her breasts pressed flush against his chest, her inguina barely hovering above his as her body heedlessly let his lap take the majority of her weight, their noses nudging and plump lips restrained and begging for more. Every cell in her body was full of wonton anticipation, her core ablaze and her lungs ready. 

Their eyes were still locked when Ethan brushed their lips against one another. “Well in that case…” 

His left hand cupped her cheek while his other arm tightened around her, vowing to never let her go. The upward pull of his lips couldn't be shaken; Ethan was ecstatic with her confirming admission. He kept his gaze on Becca as he inhaled long and deep. Ethan Ramsey was ready to tell her. 

His shoulders rounded as the reinvigorating air touched his lungs and splendid resolve coursed through his veins. For the first time in a while he could relax - there was nothing else keeping him from having the love of his life. Rebecca was here, alive and in his arms, telling him in such small words that she felt exactly the same way. 

Ethan was going to tell her that this never had to end, that they could say ‘ _screw it_ ’ to every single barrier that dared to rip them apart. He had impulsively thrown away his career without a second thought during her intern year. And the great Ethan Ramsey would do it again in a heartbeat. For her. For her career, her professional development, her reputation. He’d be much happier pursuing other avenues if it meant having her openly, wherever whenever. 

But Ethan didn’t get to say any of that. 

The little invisible force crashed her lips to his, and with it his reality. 


End file.
